This invention relates to an improved injection site.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unitary, molded injection site formed of self-sealing, pierceable, resilient material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an injection site which is simple in construction and permits mass and economical manufacture and assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an injection site which may be used with, but is not limited to use with, an "H" tube attached to a parenteral fluid container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an injection site having a construction enabling the injection site to be pressure fitted with respect to a tubular member and to be retained snugly with respect to the tubular member once it is attached thereto.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an injection site having improved needle-piercing and removing qualities.
Another object of the invention is to provide an injection site that is constructed so as to enable effective resealing, and thus prevent leakage after the needle is withdrawn.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an injection site which tends to squeeze the tube to which it is connected tighter while the needle is being withdrawn.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.